


Coping with the Results

by iggycakes



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, M/M, THB is a family and I just want them to be ok, could be shippy if you want to be, not supposed to be shippy but there are cuddles and a platonic kiss so, post ep 57 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9936086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iggycakes/pseuds/iggycakes
Summary: Taako and Magnus contemplate their present situation and try to comfort each other.Takes place at the end of episode 57.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to cope with my post-episode feelings somehow, so I finally jumped ship and wrote a TAZ fic! I kind of wrote this really quickly and I'm still trying to figure out characterization so, forgive me. I just want my boys to be happy. They don't emote enough in the show, but we all know they care about each other a lot and I needed to know that they are all trying to pull each other through these rough times.

Taako was grateful for the darkness.

Night fellband everyone’s gone to sleep. Well, actually, only Merle went to sleep. The old dwarf was tucked comfortably in a sleeping bag, snoring loudly, but tossing and turning every few minutes like he was having a nightmare. Understandably.

The Red Robe stalked off someplace.

Did liches even need sleep? Or was he just avoiding having to talk to them while they rested? Since they left Wonderland and the Felicity Wilds, he’s been surprisingly quiet. They’ve all been surprisingly quiet and the silence was taxing.

Magnus was sleeping under a tree across the clearing. Or, at least, he was pretending to sleep. His new mannequin body didn’t have a face.

Taako stared past the fire, at Magnus lying quietly under that tree. Was he all the way over there because he was afraid of his wooden body burning up? Or did he just want to be alone? He turned his gaze away, towards the ground instead. They were all having a rough time right now.

Magnus was usually the one to hold them together, with his overwhelming affection and overall cheerful demeanor. But the man had nothing to offer now. He was desolate and broken. How were they supposed to pick up the pieces they left behind in Wonderland anyway?

The Red Robe broke their Stones. They were blindly following him because Magnus said it would be ok. Taako didn’t care either way. He was used to starting from scratch, used to losing everything familiar, used to going off the grid. But, he didn’t want to lose Magnus or Merle if he didn’t have to.

Not that he’d _ever_ let them hear it.

Merle tossed again, mumbling some unfamiliar names under his breath and sobbing quietly. Taako got up from the log, grabbed Johann’s music box from his pack and put it down gently next to the dwarf. He wound it up and it started playing a gentle melody.

“Still awake?”

It was distinctly Magnus’s voice and, for a second, Taako expected to look up and see Magnus’ body. But it was still a mannequin sitting under the tree. He chuckled. “Boy howdy, is that ever hard to get used to.”

Taako made his way over to Magnus, which was further away from the fire and a lot colder. He sat down next to him, leaning on his shoulder. Magnus brought up his arm around him, but there was no comfort, no warmth. Just a solid surface. “Really hard to get used to.” Taako repeated.

“Yeah, yeah. I get it. It’s not like I _wanted_ to lose my body, you know.”

“It’s weird. I can still picture your face when you talk, but when I look…” Taako looked up at the mannequin. It was staring blankly at him. “Don’t worry, buddy. There’s gotta be a way to get you a new meat suit, right? Surely Krav…”

He cut himself short, remembering the scene past the rift. The image of Kravitz getting pulled down under the darkness. Taako covered his mouth and turned away.

“Taako? Hey…” Magnus tried follow Taako’s face, but the elf wouldn’t let him look. He hugged him closer to him. He had hoped it would bring him comfort too, but it was hard to _feel_ anything in this new vessel of his. “You don’t gotta try to comfort me. It’s not your style anyway.”

Taako was shaking in his embrace.

“It’ll all turn out alright in the end. Somehow. Trust me.” Magnus continued. “I have faith.”

Taako chuckled. “Nothing _ever_ turns out alright in the end. If there’s anything I’ve learn about life, that’s the one thing.”

There was reassuring smile in Magnus’ voice. “It’s worked out just fine up to now, hasn’t it?” He shifted, leaning his head atop Taako’s feathered hat. “I didn’t think I’d be able to care about anyone ever again, but I found you guys. You’re my family now and I’m gonna do my darn best to keep you and Merle safe.”

Taako twisted around to nestle more comfortably against Magnus. He punched his wooden chest. “In this thing?”

“You went through all the trouble of saving me back in Wonderland, so this is going to have to do. I’m lucky to have a body at all.” Magnus laughed. “I thought for sure I was a goner.”

Taako couldn’t say the words he was thinking. That Magnus and Merle were his family too. That he didn’t even hesitate for a second to save Magnus when he saw him floating to the rift. That he didn’t even think death was a risk he was taking in the first place. That somehow his sense of self-preservation shut itself off at the thought that he might possibly lose Magnus forever.

It was disgusting, embarrassing thoughts.

“You’re welcome.” Taako finally said. “It’s too bad, though. Your old man look was really banging.”

“Forty-two isn’t old!” Magnus protested. “And wait, really?”

“Yeah, defos, my man. You were smokin’ hot.”

“How about before that? Come on. I’ve always been pretty ruggedly handsome, haven’t I?”

“Oh, now you’re just _fishin_ ’ for compliments. I should start chargin’ ya. Ten gold pieces a compliment.” Taako put his palm out.

“Pffft! Well,” Magnus straightened up, retracting his arm so he can put a wooden hand on the side of Taako’s face. He stoked the elf’s cheek gently. “You’re still as beautiful as ever too, you know.”

Suddenly, Taako remembered his glamour had run out hours ago, when he ran out of spell slots to cast Disguise Self. He tried to look away, but Magnus’ hand was keeping his gaze on him. The elf stared at the Magnus’ blank face, feeling the heat reach his cheeks. He wished he could see Magnus’ face. His real face. He missed it dearly now.

“That’s just unfair. You can pull whatever cheesy line you want and I won’t know if you’re embarrassed about yourself.” Taako pouted. “Please… stop looking.”

He said so dejectedly, forcing Magnus to let go.

“I mean it though.” Magnus comforted. “Still leagues better than everyone else.”

Yes, but he wasn’t especially beautiful anymore.

He hadn’t the chance to his see reflection yet, but Taako could still feel it. There was less glow to his skin. His lashes weren’t as curly. His lips felt less plump. His face felt heavier.

Johan’s music box stopped playing music and silence swept over them again. Merle was snoring more comfortably now, much to Taako’s relief.

“I should wind that up again, just in case…” Taako tried to get up, but Magnus grabbed his wrist, pulling him down into a tighter bear hug. “Mags?”

“I know… I know this… This doesn’t…” He struggled. “It doesn’t do anything, but I just…”

Taako hugged him back, wrapping his arms around the wooden body. He looked up and planted a gentle kiss in the middle of Magnus’ empty face. “I appreciate the sentiment, buddy. Now rest up, will you?”

Magnus nodded. He loosened his hug. “You too.”

Taako unwrapped himself and got up. “Good night.”

Magnus nodded again. “Love you?”

Taako smiled. “Love you too.”

 


End file.
